


Tipsy

by Imm (Immense)



Series: OsaHina In Love [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, Tipsy Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Series: OsaHina In Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Tipsy

It has been three full hours that Hinata has been drinking liquor. Osamu isn't drinking much since he got used to dragging his brother home when he gets completely drunk and kissing random boys and girls. 

"One more!" Hinata asked and Osamu half lids his eyes. "Hey! Are you deaf huh Atsumu Miya?" He likes to mistook the two. 

"Its Osamu Mi--" his cheeks are grabbed by Hinata later and was quick. 

"If I look at you two together its completely confusing but to compare you two, I think you're cute." Hinata said in a perky manner and nuzzles his nose to Osamu's. 

Pretty much like his brother, Yes.

Tipsy level, Drunk he is!

Take him home before trouble, Yes please!

Osamu did not take other options but to take Hinata home with him. Luckily, Osamu has an aunt in Tokyo for them to stay. 

Hinata walks in curves and Osamu had a hard time and harder when Hinata won't stop making fun of him and calling him cute. When they got to his aunt's home, he quickly explains everything and allowed to stay, he takes Hinata to the guest room with him.

Osamu knows Hinata is completely drunk and ignores his drunk words but he was dragged along the bed when Hinata's jacket was taken off by him. 

Osamu is a bit worried. A drunk Hinata is different from the Hinata he knows. He later on gets weak hammer punches from Hinata and he just shields himself and in the latter his guarding arms are held down by the strong drunken arms.

"Such a cute face!" Hinata pats on Osamu's face and continued teasing him. "Why is a cute face like this ignored by others?" He showed a worried face to Osamu and slowly he locks he eyes to him and closer he goes and passionately. . .

He kissed Osamu. 

It felt great. Osamu hated the stench but then it was forgotten as he felt that soft lips touching his. He didn't get affectionate in expression but he felt that sudden jolt in his heart like a blooming flower sprouting. 

After that lovely kiss, Hinata fell asleep and leaving the Miya twin confused and dazed. 

"Shit! What did he do to me?" He is completely blushing.


End file.
